


七年之痒

by Ceciliaxos



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliaxos/pseuds/Ceciliaxos
Summary: 入nu一年 入坑是2hyun 经历了起起伏伏 最后还是兜兜转转回到了2hyun 七年之痒影射了我对两人的理解 钟炫是谨慎多疑 缺乏自信的性格 旼炫是很清楚自己想要什么并且会倾尽全力的人 但是两个人都不敢去确认的就是真心
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 入nu一年 入坑是2hyun 经历了起起伏伏 最后还是兜兜转转回到了2hyun 七年之痒影射了我对两人的理解 钟炫是谨慎多疑 缺乏自信的性格 旼炫是很清楚自己想要什么并且会倾尽全力的人 但是两个人都不敢去确认的就是真心

金钟炫通常是听不见早晨第一轮的闹钟的，因为黄旼炫在三秒内会关掉闹钟，洗漱完毕后，再来用甜蜜的声音叫他起床。

但是今天那个人没有起来，安眠药的药效依然在发挥作用，金钟炫自行关掉闹钟，准备好了早餐，一个人默默的吃掉自己那一份。然后他来到婴儿房，小婴儿也在熟睡中，睡姿和他的alpha父亲一模一样，他勾起唇笑笑，感慨基因的力量。然后他来到衣帽间，拿出早就藏在冬天大衣堆里的小包裹，离开了家门。

首尔的冬天很冷，偏偏那个家伙是个好出风头的人，金钟炫就会把男人的围巾和外套穿上，等到他臭美够了，喊冷的时候再假装嫌热，看着他把大衣和围巾穿戴好。今天他习惯性的穿着黄旼炫的羽绒服出了门，天气很好，他嫌热把羽绒服脱了下来挂在臂弯上。

“啊，好麻烦。”他在心里说到。

他坐上ktx到达江陵，想那个人应该起来了，不知道他发现自己不见的时候会是什么样的表情呢？

黄家和金家是世交，黄旼炫和金钟炫自有记忆以来就是好朋友。小时候的金钟炫是孩子王，两笔英气的眉毛神气得很，而黄旼炫最喜欢读书，皮肤在照不到阳光的书房里养得瓷白。父母们理所当然的觉得金钟炫未来会是富有行动力的alpha，黄旼炫会是一个好看的omega。所以从小学开始黄旼炫就学会了向金钟炫撒娇，然后等着这个只大了他两个月的小哥哥去给他找来大人们藏起来的糖果点心，去帮他解决花园里可怕的马蜂窝，去帮他向补习班里的漂亮学姐递情书。

黄旼炫在升上初中后就凭着漂亮的脸签约了一个小型模特公司，在高中时被社长推荐成为了idol组合的一员，接触了演员这一行，高中毕业后组合解散，又好运的碰上出演男二的剧本大爆，各类剧本纷至沓来，一路顺风顺水走上了忠武路。

“这个人的运气总是该死的好。”金钟炫一边把香草奶昔的吸管咬的破破烂烂，一边对出租车司机说，“去天空牧场。”

黄旼炫从深度睡眠中慢慢醒来，家里静悄悄的没有一点声音。大概还早吧，对自己的生物钟有极大自信的皇帝习惯性的翻身想像过去每个早晨一样在自己的omega身上获取起床能量。

结果扑了个空。

他一瞬间惊醒了，钟炫去哪里了？

今天是星期天，也是他们结婚七周年的纪念日，本来他已经做好了打算把儿子拜托给姐姐，然后带钟炫去十年都没去过了的游乐园，最后晚上在汉江旁的餐馆享用烛光晚餐，同个酒店的大床房也开好了，今晚说不定就能怀上第二胎。

他家居裤都顾不上穿，穿着四角内裤在家里上上下下的翻找了一遍，已经是上午十点半了，钟炫不见了，他的儿子已经醒了，但是没有哭闹，睁着一双冷漠的大眼睛看着自己父亲在那里白忙活。

他想严刑拷问家里的每一件家具他的小宅男在七周年纪念日的早上去了哪里，最后他只能叹了一口气，把儿子从婴儿车里抱起来，说：“爸爸又被你爹爹抛弃了。”

金钟炫一个人在堆了薄雪的牧场上游荡着，远处的风车在无声的转着。连肥羊们都躲在羊圈里不愿意出来的日子里，他跑来这个牧场想做什么呢。他想起黄旼炫已经出名之后，他们便不大可能在大庭广众之下约会了，然后在很久很久之前的一个冬日，他全副武装把还在老家的金钟炫约出来。在远离各个角落堆满他的大幅广告牌和海报的荒山野岭里，年轻的男人摘下伪装，牵起他的手，带他去吃鱿鱼炒五花肉。

他想起这段往事不禁失笑，就知道他这种不爱运动的人上大关岭不会是来滑雪的，结果是“这样偏僻的店，你就能看着我的脸就米饭啦，是不是会多吃两碗呢。”

结果就是在荒山野岭的小店里被八卦记者偷拍到了，黄旼炫立马宣布了要和他入籍的通稿，甚至没有和他商量过。黄旼炫收到的爱情剧本大减，陷入了从未有过的事业寒冬，因此投身一个又一个的文艺片拍摄中。

那时候的金钟炫想的都是自己拖累了他，但是在七年后的今天回头去看，可能他才是落入陷阱的猎物。

他走进七年前的那个小店，老板没有换，只是显得有些老了，他不禁抚摸上自己的脸，皮肤好像已经有了细细的皱纹。

老板好脾气的看着这个奇怪的客人，问到你要点些什么呢？这里有烤猪皮，鱿鱼五花肉，土豆饼，泡菜饼......

他的记忆里一直以为这家店是鱿鱼五花肉特供，因为黄旼炫从来没有给他过其他的选择。

“那就土豆饼吧。”

“好的。”

是的了，好像在这七年之中他的生活都是被黄旼炫推着前进的，这个男人最擅长先斩后奏，比如七周年的安排，比如自己成为他的团队的一员，比如结婚的决定，比如他们的第一次。

金钟炫在上了高中后身高的发展就停滞了下来，黄旼炫却越长越高，颠覆了两家人的ao观。自尊心受挫的金钟炫开始设法避开光芒万丈的黄旼炫。长得高，学习好，人又温和，还是idol工作的万人迷。站在他的身边，金钟炫会有无限的压力，更何况黄旼炫比他早分化成了一个alpha。

“真是太丢人了，还我那个跟在我屁股后面香香软软的小狐狸啊！”金钟炫在心里大叫，“求求老天，让我至少也得是和他平起平坐的alpha”

结果在两个月后，金钟炫分化成为了omega。

成为omega之后的世界就变了，会被礼让，会被呵护，包括清扫学校的任务也变成了整理器材室这种轻松的工作。

金钟炫恹恹的把地上的球一个个投进筐里，明天他的发情期假就又要到了，老师嘱咐他因为黄旼炫今天下午有行程请假了，要他早点回家。

好像在所有人眼里他已经是离不开黄旼炫保护的了。

他生气的踹了一脚篮筐，转身准备离开器材室，却感觉到燥热从小腹下烧起，一种湿滑的液体从后穴里滑出。

怎么会突然发情了？他急匆匆走向推拉门准备去教室拿自己的抑制剂。

这时门突然打开了，说是有行程的黄旼炫不知为何拿着自己的抑制剂站在门外。

“钟炫我提前结束了就来接你啦。”好像看透他的疑惑，黄旼炫进了器材室然后顺手把门锁上。

“怎么了钟炫你看上去不太舒服的样子啊？”他把抑制剂的瓶子放进校服的内侧口袋，然后慢慢的靠近金钟炫。

对alpha本能的恐惧让金钟炫慢慢后退直到被体操垫绊倒在地上。

“呐，钟炫，第一次就给了我吧”黄旼炫在他面前蹲下身来，“我知道最后也一定是会给我的，不是吗”

“你知道隔壁民智向全班同学宣布他要追你了吗？你知道你有多受欢迎吗？我想保护你但是你总是在远离我是为什么呀？”那双狐狸眼中写满着'你抛弃了我'，“但是你最喜欢的还是我吧？”

“我尊重你的想法。”他顿了顿说，眼中仿佛有泪光在闪烁，“如果你拒绝我，我之后会远离你的。”

现在的金钟炫想，早知道演员的眼泪不值钱他当时就不会被刚刚入行两个月的黄旼炫骗到。

但是17岁的金钟炫着实心疼了，毕竟是他养了十几年的狐狸，要是哪天皮毛有点乱了他都会心疼，何况是泪水涟涟的黄旼炫。

他没有拦下黄旼炫解开他的校服的手。被黄旼炫压在体操垫上匆匆忙忙的进入时，他想这也太熟练了，就仿佛有剧本一样。

仔细想想黄旼炫给他的选择题里只有做，和他继续在一起和不做，和他分开这两个选择，没有不做但是不和他分开的选择，他总是很聪明的把自己引导到一个极端的选择之中，其实他的选择全在狐狸的掌控之中。

他被黄旼炫cao/弄到神智不清，满脸泪痕，只有在他准备侵入自己的生/zhi/腔的时候忍不住出声阻止，“不.......求求你......不要标记”

“不可以吗，最后都是要标记的”狐狸舔着他的脸和他撒娇。

“不要......我们都还没成年......”

“那好吧，但是我要she在里面。”黄旼炫瘪瘪嘴。

金钟炫现在回想，当时的自己也许就怕自己像个可以炫耀的珍奇玩具，被标记了就等于被收入了黄旼炫的展柜上的签名CD之类的一样成了他的私人藏品，新鲜感丧失就会被扔进暗箱子里。这种恐惧即使在三年后他真的被标记的那天也丝毫没有消失。

虽然最后的结果都不错，比如隔壁班的那个男生放弃了追求自己，比如黄旼炫还是好好的执行了标记的alpha的职责娶了自己。

但是总觉得还是怪怪的。


	2. Chapter 2

“所以钟炫没有去你家是吗？”黄旼炫一边喂儿子喝早午餐，一边给崔珉起打电话，“真的没有欺负他，我哪敢欺负他……也没有闹绯闻，最近我演的是军旅题材，整个剧本只有食堂阿姨一个角色是omega！”

他看着拼命挣扎不想喝奶的儿子，叹了口气：“不在你那里就算了，我给姐姐们打个电话。”

黄旼炫抱着儿子摊在沙发上，觉得自己就像是个放了十几年风筝的人，不能有一刻松懈，不然金钟炫就会像风筝一样跑了。

今天，金钟炫他真的跑了。

黄旼炫想起小时候的金钟炫就是邻居间的孩子王，一个小时前在爬树掏鸟蛋，一个小时后就去小溪里摸鱼去了。他跑得慢，体力也比较差，跟上不上金钟炫的节奏，金钟炫就去和其他孩子玩了。他只能装柔弱，今天磕到腿啦，哭兮兮，明天蹭破皮啦，又要哭兮兮。这时候金钟炫就会放下鸟蛋菱角马蜂窝，全部的注意力回到他一个人身上，乖乖的在他家里陪他看一遍又一遍的奥特曼打小怪兽。

父母都说他未来会是钟炫的omega，这也没有什么不好的，只要金钟炫一辈子和他在一起就好了。虽然他不会做饭，自己也觉得自己不是个很有趣的人，但是金钟炫会宠他，所以不成为贤妻良母也可以。

他升上初中后，脸上的婴儿肥逐渐褪去，相貌在人群中愈加的突出，所以被模特公司的星探一眼相中。时尚界里红男绿女光鲜亮丽，黄旼炫却觉得他们都很没意思，同时他害怕的发现随着他课后工作的增加，金钟炫开始渐渐地远离他。他还是人群中的焦点人物，只是性格变得更加温软，脸庞也变得更加可爱了，聚集在他身边的除了之前的倾慕者又多了不少想要宠爱他的人。

狐狸的危机雷达哔卟哔卟的响了起来，他的风筝飞的太远了，要适当收紧才行。

金钟炫觉得黄旼炫像是在羞辱自己，为什么他要和年级前十的家伙一起写作业啊。做完后还不回家，就在他身边眨巴眨巴狐狸眼睛监督他做完作业才回家。他想和崔珉起去喝冰沙，想和白虎去河边打弹弓，想去英敏哥家看最新款的电脑。可是黄旼炫说不行，你要写作业，他气得想给黄旼炫放泻药。他说旼炫你不需要做模特的工作了吗，黄旼炫说我过得快，你吃晚饭的时间我就拍完啦。

他也提议让黄旼炫和他一起去，黄旼炫就会哀哀怨怨的说我很无趣是吗，钟炫不想和我玩了是吗。然后他只能哄他，和他看看了一遍又一遍的花样男子。

高中的黄旼炫成了idol后，就很难天天腻着金钟炫了。于是他花一周一次豪华下午茶的价格买通了已经有对象了的崔珉起。

“钟炫今天吃了三个土豆饼，加了鸡蛋和泡菜的那种。其余无。”

“没有什么人想接近他吗？”黄旼炫一边接受造型师的摆弄，一边打字。

“想接近钟炫的就多了，我哪里看得过来。”

“可我就是想要你观察这些东西啊，比如谁借着问问题的机会接近他这种！”

“我靠，这是跟踪狂等级的监视了好吗黄大明星。”

“这还不到我以前自己做的标准的一半呢！”

“我要加码，一周一盒Godiva。”

“半个月一盒。”

“一个月三盒。”

“成交。”

从黄旼炫进高中开始，已经没有人觉得他会是个omega了，然后他也如应援团所期待的那样成为了堂堂正正的alpha。接到检验书的那一天，他就开始担心金钟炫的第二性别。要是是beta和omega还好，但是钟炫从小就是被认为会成为alpha的人。靠，aa恋也太虐了吧，看着aa电视剧的黄旼炫擦擦眼泪，开始查怎么让分化成omega的可能性更高。

“alpha的信息素的压制会让人分化成为omega的可能性更高。”他觉得这个是最有道理的方法了。金钟炫走到哪都带着一只疯狂散发信息素的狐狸。倒是没有人投诉黄旼炫性骚扰，金钟炫先开始想着逃离了。

然后就是钟炫分化成了omega，他与钟炫的第一次，接下第一个偶像剧，进入演员圈……他把他的人生过了个遍也没觉得自己有做错什么要导致金钟炫抛下他们爷俩离家出走的。

也不是没有过绯闻，但是金钟炫是对他的绯闻反应很淡薄的，彻底标记前还会闹小性子，假装疏远他，但是床头吵架床尾和，只要亲亲抱抱再过一夜基本就不再提了；彻底标记后就更加无所谓了，虽然他对任何人都像是含情脉脉的样子，金钟炫好像再也没有吃过醋过。

黄旼炫觉得光是乱想也没有用，他抓起车钥匙，决定把儿子先交给姐姐，自己再去找金钟炫。

金钟炫看着窗外的雪景发呆，他想起七年前冬日的某一天，他在家打开电视机看见黄旼炫的公司发出的结婚通稿。他在震惊之中，拨通了黄旼炫的电话：“旼炫，电视上这个是怎么一回事呀？”黄旼炫冷静的和他说是他昨天晚上知道有狗仔拍到了他们一起去吃饭的照片，他就顺势和公司通报结婚了，都已经标记过了，反正他们俩总有一天是要结婚的。

“可是你的事业怎么办呢？为什么不和我商量一下呢？”虽然有很多疑问在心头，但是听到黄旼炫声音中的疲惫，他实在不想让他更加烦恼。

“那好的吧。”他说。

然后他们就这样草草结婚了。黄旼炫的职业生涯确实受到了巨大的挫折，万幸的是，公司与他解约，但是不少曾经合作过的导演看中他的演技，向他伸出了橄榄枝。不过赔偿金消耗掉了黄旼炫之前大部分的积蓄，脱离出公司的他失去了原本支持他的团队，金钟炫实在是看不下去就成为了他的助理。一切像是理所当然，金钟炫自己也觉得挑不出什么毛病。

他在业界可以称之为完美的助理，工作利落，滴水不漏，在赞助方和导演们之间都有上佳的口碑。曾经也有其他的经济公司甚至明星本人来挖墙脚，有的开出过上亿韩元的年薪，有的希望能与他发展一段感情，黄旼炫看见后就会直接跑过去，揽住他的腰，带他离开。渐渐的，这些人就不再来了，他就彻底成了黄旼炫的贤内助。

他在小店里消磨到日光昏斜，然后离开了小店向滑雪镇走去，他看见山的影子倾泻在小镇上，将中午还在闪闪发亮的那些精巧的小屋顶，那些漂亮的小白墙，那些花坛里的鲜花全部融在昏暗之中，然后路灯一盏一盏的亮起，又把它们全都融成一片暖黄。

“不知道他现在在哪里呢。”这种担忧已经成了一种习惯，不是真的担心一个腰缠万贯的著名影星会在街头漂泊，只是到了这个点，不禁就会去思念那个人。

可是这是爱吗？

终于在结婚的第七年，金钟炫开始质疑自己对黄旼炫的情感究竟能不能称之为是爱情。

其实也不是没有过这种时刻，毕竟黄旼炫的绯闻还是很多的，娱乐圈漂亮的人又那么多，一个个能言善辩身段妖娆的，自己只算得上是清秀干净，只会一板一眼的处理工作。可是自己好像没有真正的吃醋过。在永久标记前，两人关系模糊不清，他将自己定义为一个安全的床伴，毕竟小男生需要性启蒙和发泄的嘛，如果黄旼炫有了喜欢的人，那他会毫不犹豫的退出的。但是黄旼炫不仅更黏他了，还早早的永久标记了他。那时候的绯闻，金钟炫又觉得黄旼炫也是尽了他的责任了，更加没有道理去苛责他的行为。

仔细想想，他只是一味的在纵容黄旼炫的所有选择。可是这样的情感是爱情吗？在这一路上自己又放弃了多少自身的可能性呢？

他想起两个人平淡如白开水一般的婚姻生活，不禁为自己和黄旼炫都悲哀起来，他们俩的结合像是年少时的不懂事导致互相不得不担起责任。

其实只要和我说清楚不就好了吗？


	3. Chapter 3

首尔，凌晨一点。黄旼炫驾车在城郊的绕城公路上兜着圈子，他问遍了他们共同的熟人，找遍了首尔的酒店和夜店（虽然他觉得自己的钟炫是不会去的），也去遍了对他们有纪念意义的地方，连金钟炫的影子都没找到。

“您好，您拨打的电话已关机…...”机械女声第六十八次说出了这句让他心寒的话。

他真的很疲惫了，于是拐上了一条支路来到了一个汉江边的小公园。首尔的冬天很冷，他还想着要是被人认出来了不能失了体面，穿着皮衣和牛仔裤。他突然想起他的羽绒服和围巾平时基本上都是穿在金钟炫身上的，这个宠他的人就这么抛弃他了，然后一个接近三十岁的男人瘪瘪嘴就像小时候的那个小胖子就要哭出来了。

他想，自己是真的很爱很爱金钟炫，但是金钟炫真的爱自己吗。这个想法让他突然害怕得发抖。他发现一直逃避这个问题，金钟炫从不拒绝自己，他也就一直安慰自己怎么会有人对一个不爱的人那么好。但他现在清醒的记起来，是自己不敢让其他人去向金钟炫索取，他把金钟炫牢牢的锁在自己身边，设下一个个陷阱提防金钟炫离开自己，从标记到婚姻到职业再到孩子。

一个人在世界上可能会出现遇上两万个他爱的人，但是黄旼炫只让金钟炫看着自己，如果甚至他不是这两万个人之一呢？

他不敢再往下想，他觉得自己需要找个人问问，在别人的眼里的他和钟炫到底是不是一对畸形的夫妻。

邕圣祐刚刚结束了一个拍摄，他的助理就马上凑上来说黄旼炫给他打了个电话让他赶紧回电。他想黄旼炫不是自己说昨天是他结婚纪念日，现在不应该红烛帐暖为二胎奋斗吗？

“喂，黄影帝这是发什么疯，不陪爱人大半夜给AA绯闻对象打电话，要是这条料被卖给通讯社可以赚好大一笔哦。”

“.…..别开玩笑了，我给你说个事，你看看是哪方错了。”黄旼炫抽抽鼻子，把自己和金钟炫这十几年的往事一条条的拎起，尽力在理性中洗干净，晾在阳光下。在他终于说完后，他才发现他们之间已经有那么多可以让金钟炫离开自己的理由。

邕圣祐被迫听了将近一个小时的影帝爱情史，感情黄旼炫把他当情感大师免费咨询了，不过情感这个东西其实没什么对与错：“你直接去问他爱不爱你不就好了。”

“你肯定是很爱他了，他的一个举动你都能掰碎成一块块去品，品出来是甜的你就开心，品出来是苦的你就逃避，这样倒是再苦的事情里你都能掰出一点甜来。但是你真的有尊重另一方的意见吗？因为你的逃避，即使是蜜也变苦了。”

“可是我已经找不见钟炫了。”

邕圣祐瞅着终于可以摆脱这个怨夫了：“这不简单，你以前都可以找人监视他嘞，你现在也可以找社会的监视者问问你家钟炫去哪了呀。”

黄旼炫看着他的好友甩来的电话和名字，也顾不得什么了直接拨通了电话：“请问是姜警官吗……”

金钟炫睡得不太踏实，他在离家出走后的第十二个小时就忍不住去担心家里的情况。全韩国人都知道黄旼炫的动手能力约等于零，金钟炫更加知道没有他今天黄旼炫的晚餐会是家门口便利店的紫菜包饭。

“也太没有营养了，好歹加盒辣炒猪肉才够啊。”他又禁不住去担心，还有儿子的奶粉他会不会冲啊，要八十度的水泡开然后再凉一下，黄旼炫肯定毛毛躁躁的，或者直接把儿子扔姐姐们那里了。

如果他把儿子扔姐姐们那里了，那他本人现在在哪里呢，总不会是安安稳稳在睡觉的，他是个很有责任心的人，那肯定是会找自己的。但是他又不觉得黄旼炫至于在深夜还在寻找自己，反正肯定觉得自己会回去的吧，毕竟这么多年他从来没有真的置黄旼炫不理过。

“阿嚏——”金钟炫突然打了个喷嚏，看吧还有人在唠叨他，那就肯定是在和他那群蓝颜红颜知己一起说自己太任性了吧，怪不得网上都说他和谁谁谁好般配，好懂对方。是啊是啊，他们都懂得比自己这个法定配偶还要多，自己只知道他这里不舒服了，那里又过敏这种贴身保姆也能知道的事情，怎么比得过那个什么高级词，对，soulmates。他想到这里突然就气恼起来了，心里酸酸的，为什么那个人就愿意和其他人讲这些却从来不和自己确认过呢。

“我觉得我也没做错什么呀。”他感觉自己快哭了。

他突然又觉得好笑，今天他离家出走的时候想着讨厌黄旼炫就这么霸占着自己的人生，但是现在想到如果黄旼炫不再扒着他，赖着他，他又不爽成这样。

“我是不是人格分裂啊。”他把自己狠狠的砸进柔软的被褥里，“或许是omega对自己alpha的本能吧。”他找了个看上去很有道理的理由，强迫自己接受它。高级宾馆的羽绒被很温暖，但是他还是觉得很冷，身边空空的，心里也空荡荡的。

“这该死的本能！”

但是他还是在凌晨四五点的光景终于耐不住心中的空虚，从不安稳的浅层睡眠中挣脱出来。

“反正也睡不着了，不如打开手机看一眼吧，看完再关上。不是想要屈服哦，只是看一眼而已。”他一边安慰自己一边打开了手机，开机的一刹那，信息提示疯狂的弹出，有姐姐们的，有崔珉起他们的，语气都是调侃的。“大家都默认我是离不开黄旼炫的吗？为什么都在问我什么时候乖乖回去。”他觉得不甘心。看完一圈消息，但是没有一条黄txt的，他整个人一下子就丧气了，气鼓鼓的把手机砸到被褥深处，整个人埋进枕头里，眼泪说什么都忍不住了。

不论是黄旼炫觉得自己会乖乖回去，还是黄旼炫根本就没有想找自己的意愿，无外乎就是这两个选项二选一吧，不论哪一个金钟炫都觉得自己和黄旼炫的婚姻要走到尽头了。

他回想自己整个人生，其实有很多次机会能远离黄旼炫，但是冥冥之中，他们俩的生命还是纠缠在了一起。他原本以为既然命运是这么决定了的，自己一定会在神的祝福中收获幸福。既然已经这么抉择了，他也就自然没有问过黄旼炫爱不爱自己，他怕自己如果收获一个不字会崩溃于他的沉没成本。不过黄旼炫素来以爱情骗子著称，再加上他重视自身负责的好男人形象，金钟炫用脚趾头想也知道口头上的答案只有一个，可是那个人心里的想法不是所谓soulmates的自己又怎么得知。

他好久没有哭得那么伤心了，就连他自己分化成omega那天都没哭得那么伤心过，其实他也不知道自己为什么哭。大不了就是离婚嘛，离婚了再去追求自己想要的也不是不可以吧，不敢面对事实的苦果就是应该自己承担，幸好自己还不能下定义自己是不是真的爱黄旼炫，要是真的爱上了，那不就赔惨了……对自己只是在哭赔上的时光，他也不是没有从黄旼炫身上拿回的东西，比如在娱乐圈的人脉，比如他可以分到的财产，比如他也可以争夺儿子的抚养权，他才不是失去了黄旼炫就一无所有……

也不知道过了多久，他才哭累了，缺氧的症状让他不得不从号泣变成小声的抽噎。

隐隐约约的他听见寂静的房间里有细碎的声响，是小偷摸进酒店了？他屏住呼吸，才发现好像是自己扔出去的手机在震动。

“会是他吗？”他的心就像高中生情人节等待喜欢的人的巧克力那般忐忑，不论是本命巧克力还是义理巧克力，有给自己的一份自己就足够开心了。他强迫自己不去想如果不是那个人，自己会如何崩溃，闭着眼睛接通了电话。

“钟炫呐。”疲惫而沙哑，但是确实是那个人的声音。金钟炫有点怕，不知道怎么开口回答。在一段很长的沉默后，两个人同时开口了：

“我不知道怎么向你确认的好。”

又是一段尴尬沉默，还是金钟炫先开口了：“我知道有点奇怪，但是你不觉得我们之间出了问题吗？我知道你是个很好的人，但是我们这样真的好吗？”

“能出什么问题呢？我每天都不敢向自己确认我多么爱你这件事情，我总觉得这种爱意会把我逼疯，我觉得我害怕失去你到想把你一辈子关在家里。”黄旼炫深深的吸了一口气，用颤抖着带着哭腔的声线，“但是你总是显得对谁都是平等的，我分到的是你的真心吗？我真的不敢面对这个问题，如果从你的嘴中说出一个不字，我可能会触犯法律也要留你在我身边。”

“啊，我终于问出来了，说真的，我的plan b就是死缠烂打，要是那个下午你说对我而言不，我可能会强jian你；要是曝光后你不答应结婚，我就找伯父伯母说我们俩已经标记了；要是你被人挖墙脚撬走了，我就让那个公司的艺人上我的共演禁止名单，我不信有人会冒这个风险。”他还是太怕金钟炫真的说出不字，把自己修饰得像个为了得到金钟炫愿意与全世界为敌的人，金钟炫不论是为了他还是为了世界都不敢说个不字。

“我这是在做什么啊，我不是想确认他的真心，怎么自己又在逃避。”黄旼炫懊恼的想。

“我不敢说我确定我爱你。我今天早上想，你肯定会履行一个好丈夫的责任，准备好周年的一切行程，就像你的通告一样，在你想象中一切可以显示我们依旧恩爱的活动一列列的按照时间排好。我猜是不是有早上九点到下午四点，游乐园这种行程安排？是不是还会有人偶然拍到影帝的七周年结婚纪念日携伴侣游玩？我突然就很怕这种安排了。

我想最开始错的还是我，不应该对你有求必应。可能你那时候还年轻，或者是你过于自律，其实你也不必要觉得我对你好，你就要负起责任，真的不必如此。”

黄旼炫已经有点听不下去了，最坏的情况如他害怕一般的到来：“钟炫你不用转弯抹角了。我对你的不是责任，是真的爱情。我不知道我做错了什么，你怎么会不相信我对你的爱。

但是你还说说吧，让我死心吧。不过如果，我是说如果有这么一点可能，我改，我什么都改，你还有可能爱我吗？”

“.…..我只是不知道。我看不清了，早上我觉得我的一生的抉择都被你操纵了，下午我又觉得你要是离开我，我会很伤心。”金钟炫木然的坐在床边，“我一直看不透你，你好像很需要我，但是你又从来不和我交心，我不知道你需要的我是什么样的我，作为爱人或是作为工具。但是我现在很清楚的是，我的生命里不能没有你。

我看见你没有给我发短信，我会哭，我会乱想，我会害怕你比起寻找我更会去找别人排解，我不是不会嫉妒的人，我怕你只是把我当被你驯服的omega而不是能够敞开心扉，平等交流的配偶，我嫉妒那些知道你的真心的人，但是我又怕我没有资格去嫉妒，因为我确实是被你驯服了，只有看见你开心我才会开心，不论让我做什么都可以，这不是大哥对小弟的情感，也不是经纪人对明星的情感。”

“我想如果这就可以称之为爱的话，那我就是非常的爱你。”

黄旼炫的心一下就飞起来了，他觉得他们十几年的情感纠缠就像是踩影子游戏一般幼稚可笑，爱与不爱这个问题的答案就是那该死的影子。如果输了这个游戏就能拥你入怀，这个游戏的输赢又何足挂齿。

“钟炫呐，首先我要向你澄清一点，我没有发短信不是我没有在找你。我一直，只对你，是一定要听到声音才能安心。所以你看看未接来电，我从十点半醒来，每隔十分钟就给你打一次电话，我敢保证频率比十分钟一次还要高。”

“然后你走到阳台看看。”

顾不得披上衣服，金钟炫扒开阳台的推拉门往下一看，他家的傻狐狸穿着皮衣，头顶几片雪花，站在路灯下抬头看向他的阳台。

他笑了：“傻瓜，要感冒了。”

“是啊，要是他的omega不陪他回家，谁来照顾他呢？”

“少贫嘴了，赶紧回车里吧。”

“不要，我的准备好的周年礼物都被毁了，我要你赔偿我。”

“哦？还耍脾气了，说来听听。”

“太阳快升起来了吧。人说婚姻有七年之痒，但是为什么没有人会嫌弃太阳又一次的升起？和我去看日出吧，这样我们的爱情，就像日出一样永远是新的一天。”

这是什么鬼屁不同的逻辑，金钟炫都不禁想出言嘲笑，但是你看那亮晶晶的家养狐狸的眼睛。

“好啊。”

谁让他们彼此驯服。


End file.
